Erik
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Houston, Texas | billed = | trainer = Josh Prohibition Lou Marconi | debut = May 18, 2003 | retired = }} Raymond Rowe (August 21, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where he performs on the Raw brand. He was previously signed to Ring of Honor, where he performed as part of the tag team War Machine alongside Hanson. Professional wrestling career Ring of Honor (2013-2018) After performing for several independent promotions since 2003, Rowe made his Ring of Honor debut on June 1, 2013 in a losing effort against Bobby Fish. Following this, he returned to ROH on January 4, 2014 as part of that year's Top Prospect Tournament and defeated Kongo Kong in a first round match. After managing to advance to the finals, Rowe ultimately lost the Tournament to Hanson. Despite this, Rowe began performing regularly performing for ROH following the tournament in addition to forming the tag team War Machine with Hanson on April 4, 2014. In August, Rowe was seriously injured in a motorcycle accident and was out of action for several months. On March 1, 2015, Rowe made his return to ROH at the promotion's 13th Anniversary Show by assisting his partner Hanson after the World Championship main event. On August 22, War Machine defeated Killer Elite Squad (Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Lance Archer) in a non-title match and afterwards challenged them to a match for their GHC Tag Team Championship, a title owned by the Japanese Pro Wrestling Noah promotion. War Machine received their title shot in Japan on September 19, but were defeated by the Killer Elite Squad. On December 18 at Final Battle, War Machine defeated The Kingdom (Matt Taven and Michael Bennett) to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Debut (2006) Rowe debuted in the WWE as early as 2006. His first match was during the June 9 episode of Friday Night Smackdown in a squash match lost to Mark Henry. NXT (2018–2019) On January 16, 2018, WWE, via WWE.com, announced that Rowe had signed a contract with the company and would be reporting to the WWE Performance Center. On March 22, Rowe and his longtime tag team partner Todd Hanson debuted in NXT in their first match, defeating Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. During the April 11 NXT Tapings, Rowe and Hanson debuted their new tag team name War Raiders. They won their debut match under this name, defeating The Metro Brothers (Chris Metro & JC Metro). They won their second tag match during the April 11 tapings, defeating Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). Two days later during the April 13 edition of NXT, the War Raiders defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. As of April 13, Rowe wrestles under his solely by his last name. Throughout the months of April, May and June, Rowe and Hanson as the War Raiders, maintained an undefeated streak in tag team competition. Throughout the summer of 2018, the War Raiders remained undefeated. Their first title match was during the September 6 NXT house show, where they defeated the reigning NXT Tag Team Champions and members of The Undisputed ERA Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong. However, due to their disqualification victory, the War Raiders did become new Tag Team Champions. They met in a title rematch held during the September 8 NXT house show, again defeating Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong by disqualification. Their third title match against the Undisputed ERA was held during the September 20 NXT Tapings, during which the War Raiders, once more won by disqualification, preventing them from winning the Tag Team titles. During the October house shows, Rowe established a 2-0 win-loss record, defeating Dan Matha in two consecutive singles matches. During the October 26 house show, Rowe competed in a Fatal Four-Way match against single representatives from rival tag teams. The match was won by Street Profits member Montez Ford. The following month, Rowe and Hanson competed at NXT TakeOver: WarGames II. There, they competed in an eight-man Tag Team War Games match, teaming with Pete Dunne, Ricochet in defeating The Undisputed ERA. The following month, the War Raiders finished the year with 4-0 win-loss record in tag matches during the December house shows. Rowe won a singles victory during the December 14 house show, defeating Brennan Williams. Returning the following year, Rowe and Hanson were undefeated in tag matches held during the January 2019 house shows. On January 26 at NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, Rowe and Hanson defeated Undisputed ERA members Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong to become the new NXT Tag Team Champions. This victory marked the War Raiders' first title reign in the WWE. Raw (2019–present) Rebranded as The Viking Experience, and using the ring name Erik along with his teammate Hanson rebranded as Ivar, they made their debut during the April 15 episode of Monday Night RAW. There, they teamed with The Revival in an eight-man tag match defeating Aleister Black, Curt Hawkins, Ricochet & Zack Ryder. The team quickly underwent a new rebranding, debuting on the April 29 episode of RAW as The Viking Raiders. During that episode, the Viking Raiders defeated The Lucha House Party. During June and July the Viking Raiders remained undefeated. Their winning streak however, was ended during the July 1 episode of RAW, where they lost a tag match against New Day members Big E & Xavier Woods. Later during the show, the Viking Raiders teamed with Samoa Joe and defeated all three members of The New Day in a six-man tag team rematch. Wrestling facts *'Nicknames' :*''"Mr. Right"'' *'Tag teams and stables' :*Cleveland Mafia - With J-Rocc & Shane Taylor :*Path Of Resistance - With Jax Dane (As a Tag Team) and Facade, Lamont Williams, Carl Crisis, Conviction, & Josh Prohibition (As a Stable) :*Suplex Machines - With Jason Bane :*War Machine - with Todd Hanson :*'The Viking Raiders' (WWE) - with Ivar *'Theme music' :*''"Am I Evil?"'' by Metallica Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' :*AIW Absolute Championship (1 time) *'Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling' :*CAPW Championship (1 Time) :*CAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Jason Bane *'Firestorm Pro Wrestling' :*Firestorm Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) :*IWC Tag Team Championship (1 Time) With J-Rocc *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :* IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Hanson as team War Machine *'NWA Lone Star' :*NWA Lone Star Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) :*NWA Lone Star Tag Team Championship (1 Time) with Jax Dane *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Hanson as team War Machine *'VIP Wrestling' :*VIP Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*VIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Hanson as team War Machine *'WWE NXT' :*NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Hanson as the War Raiders *'What Culture Pro Wrestling' :*WCPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Hanson as team War Machine *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ivar External links * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Twitter * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:2003 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Lone Star alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:NWA Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:American Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Black Diamond Wrestling alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Discovery Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Five Star Wrestling alumni Category:Hard Knock Wrestling alumni Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Lone Star Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:NWA Top of Texas alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Real Action Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:The Crash alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE Tag Team Champions